


The Tale of How A Tweet Changed Everything (For the Better)

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: SEPTIPLIER AWAYYY - Tales by Yours Truly. Sincerely, Absolute Fangirl Trash. [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Septiplier Fandom, Youtube - Freeform
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pax - Freeform, Pax Panel, So much fluff in one oneshot, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a bit different when Jackaboy proposes to his boyfriend Markiplier at Pax.</p><p>Just a litter fluffy Septiplier oneshot that made me smile as I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of How A Tweet Changed Everything (For the Better)

Jack could only watch as Mark wandered around the stage, making these big exaggerated motions with his whole body about someone asking ‘a big question’, and did this for several minutes, very heavily emphasising. Jack’s eyes flickered to the question on the prompter, and hoped the fans didn’t notice his nervous twitching. He didn’t think many did, most people were focused on Mark, and others may have just mistaken it for his natural restlessness.

 

He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He didn’t even think Mark had seen the prompter. But Jack had, and Jack knew what he was going to do. He just hope it ended up well, he didn’t want to walk off stage with a broken heart, or even worse; have to do the rest of the panel under the pretense of being happy.

 

One couple did end up getting married, making Jack smile through the butterflies fluttering around like the little arses they were. 

 

Mark finally came back after the crowd had settled. Jack could see his face flushed as Wade and Bob teased him for the question, but he only assured Jack what he already knew; Mark hadn’t seen the question. Talk about timing.

 

“Jack, do you have a proposal speech for mark?” Bob asked. The crowd immediately erupted. Oh, if they went nuts over the question, the whole panel would be in a fucking riot once he was done. Jack shuffled forward with a bashful smile on his face, thanking the heavens he had, for some reason, been carrying the little box around. Maybe he had been waiting for an opportunity after all? But now it was happening, and his heart was thundering in his chest.

 

Once he reached Mark, who under the surface looked slightly panicked, he got on one knee. Unbeknownst to their fans, Septiplier was a thing, and had been since they nearly first met in person. That first time they met, the attraction had been instilled, only intensifying as they did more videos together and chatted over Skype at random times of the day. Every time they flirted in a video, or at a panel, they laughed on the inside. No one had any idea. Well.

 

Now they would.

 

Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. 

 

“Mark Fischbach, though this isn’t how I imagined this happenin’, I was wonderin’ if you’d marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a bright, glittering ring. The roar of the crowd was deafening. But it was only for a moment, as they became silent whilst waiting for Mark’s reply. Jack could already sense all the posts on Tumblr, all the fanfictions writing themselves and all the fan songs being edited. 

 

Mark put his head in his hands. “Amazing timing, as always, Jakie. Stand up you goofus.” Mark said, his tone exasperated as he hauled Jack up. He brought the (very slightly) shorter man to his mouth, kissing him gently as everyone went batshit fucking nuts. They could even hear Wade and Bob sputtering. 

 

Jack and Mark separated, both wearing shit-eating grins. “Yeah, then?”

 

“I’d rather marry Chica, but I’ll settle for you.” Mark chuckled. Jack smiled brightly. 

 

“Understandable. Thank you for settling for a lowly Irishman like me.” Jack murmured as he put the ring on Mark’s finger. Mark rolled his eyes, looking at the crowd.

 

“We just broke the internet, you know?”

 

“Yeah. I’m okay with that.” They could hardly be heard by everyone screaming. They laughed at Bob and Wade’s expressions, who stood off to the side, completely speechless.

 

“How did we miss this?” Bob finally said, shaking his head. Jack laughed.

 

“Cause you’re both blind as fookin’ bats. C’mon, we got more questions.” Jack said, smiling as he jogged to his side of the panel.

  
The crowd never truly settled, and the smile never left Jack or Mark’s faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's extremely short (the shortest little thing I've ever uploaded) but I enjoyed writing this, very much so.


End file.
